


Bows and Frills

by soobuns



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobuns/pseuds/soobuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto couldn't wait until home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Frills

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the sequel to [Math Class](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3644490), so make sure to check it out.

Makoto clearly had other plans, and said plans began to make you worry.

You were having a hard time keeping up with your boyfriend’s quick pace, it seemed that his teasing during class a few moments ago was proving to be too much for him. In a sense, you were glad because you were equally- if not more- frustrated than he was at the moment. His hand tightens its grip around yours, signalling desperation. Desperation for what, though? You had no idea why you were roaming around the school blindly behind your boyfriend. 

”Mako-chan, w-what are we doing?” you asked quietly as he looked into one of the classrooms. He sighed as he saw a prof still sitting in there grading what looked like reports. 

”I’m trying to find an empty room.” 

”What! I thought... _wait_ \- you want to do it here?!” you whispered rather loudly to your boyfriend. “Why can’t we go home?!” 

Makoto turned around and looked at you with a smile. It wasn’t his regular heart-melting smile; rather, it was one that left you a bit scared of what may happen next. 

”Aren’t you curious?” his question was so simple, yet you were terrified. What if you got caught? Would you be expelled? What would your parents think? Or worse: _What would they do when they found out?_

The tall brunet groaned again when he walked nearby a classroom and heard loud chatter within. “If the next classroom is taken too, I’m just going to take you in the hallway. I don’t want to wait anymore.” 

Your entire face turned red from embarrassment. “Y-you can’t do that!” 

He smirked. “Watch me.” 

You definitely couldn’t do it out here. It was way too risky! Your hand squeezed his as you closed your eyes in concentration. Where in the school could you go if you wanted some alone time? 

It then dawned on you. “Hey! What about the locker rooms next to the pool?” 

Makoto didn’t say anything but smiled. He dragged you there as quickly as possible- which earned you a stare or two from students as you passed by them in a rush. You would look back and either nod or give a small wave, depending on who you were more familiar with. 

”I really hope no one is noticing the um… _problem_ between my legs.” He admitted, flustered. The shy and gentle Makoto had appeared for a moment, before… 

”But I can’t wait to be inside you.” Oh, and he’s gone again. You whined. 

”Mako-chan! Not so loud!” 

Of course, Makoto held the door open for you as you entered the swimming club locker room. As soon as you both entered, he locked the door behind him and pushed you towards the nearest row of lockers to kiss you. His lips were soft against yours, but it was evident that your boyfriend wanted- no, _needed_ more. He slid your blazer off your shoulders and kissed down towards your neck. 

You finally allowed yourself to succumb to those desires you’ve been ignoring all day. You pushed his blazer off his shoulders as well and he shrugged it off; your deft fingers immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. “I love you,” you whispered as he kissed just below your ear. 

Makoto chuckled quietly before muttering a response, his fingers now reaching beneath your skirt to pull your underwear down your legs, tossing them somewhere behind him. “I love you, too.” 

You managed to get his button-up off him while keeping the tie on. Smiling, you tugged on it as you moved backwards until you reach a bench. You gently pushed him onto it and kneeled in front of him. Makoto frantically fumbled with his belt while you unzipped his trousers, pulling both them and his boxers down just as the belt buckle came undone. “Eager, are we?” he chuckled light-heartedly which earned him a small glare from you. 

You wiped the smug look off his face as you licked up his shaft. Instead, blissfulness washed over his features as your tongue continued to drag across his heated flesh. His fingers tangled into your hair as you began to suck him off, earning both satisfied and needy moans. The satisfied ones came when you sunk yourself onto him, effectively deep throating his cock. The needier ones came whenever you’d pull away to take a breather. Makoto loved blowjobs, and you were happy to give them to him. 

”W-wait,” he gasped as you took his entirety in your mouth again, gagging. “I don’t want to cum yet- _God, [First Name]_ , your mouth feels so good.” 

You loved his dirty talk. You loved knowing that he felt good because of you. He tugged your hair, forcing you to pull away again. You looked at him with glossy eyes and swollen lips. Makoto let one hand cup your cheek as he leaned down to kiss you. 

”On your hands and knees.” 

You got up and got on the bench as well, trying to get yourself as comfortable as you can on all fours. Makoto’s hands roamed all over your thighs and butt, squeezing and pinching leisurely. He purposely avoided your core, which made you grow more wet and frustrated. 

”Makoto…” you started, gasping loudly afterwards as you felt his tongue lick between your legs. Your back arched as you threw your head back. “A-again.” 

Your boyfriend laid on his back and dragged your lower body towards his face. He placed his hands on your hips and pulled them down so that he could have full access to you. Makoto slipped in two fingers as his tongue flicked across your clit quickly. 

”Oh, fuck.” You gasped again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck- _Makoto!_ ” 

He continued to stroke your insides while tonguing your nub. All your pent up frustration had accumulated and finally spilled over the edge. You came around his fingers with a weak moan. Your chest slumped against the bench and you groaned quietly, now embarrassed at how fast you reached your orgasm. 

Hands soothingly rubbed the back of your thighs as you came down from your climax. Makoto slid from beneath you and sat up, pressing a kiss on your lower back. Even though you had just reached nirvana, you still felt quite empty. You knew Makoto was still hard and you wanted to take care of it. 

”Mako-chan,” you called out softly. He looked down at you and smiled. You rolled onto your back and wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer once more. “I want you to feel good, too.” 

Nodding, he quickly leaned down to reach into his pant pocket. He pulled out a condom and tore the packaging open, rolling the rubber onto himself. Your legs tightened around him as he kneeled onto the bench, a hand on each side of your head as he lowered himself onto you. You both inhaled sharply as he pushed his cock inside. 

”[First Name].” Makoto mumbled. You looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were closed. You cupped his cheek and rubbed your thumb across it, causing him to look down at you. “You feel amazing.” He continued. 

You nodded and slowly rolled your hips against his, tilting your head back in pleasure. “It feels so good…” 

Your boyfriend moved as well against you, thrusting himself in and out slowly since you had just climaxed not too long ago. He pushed your uniform shirt up just above your chest, dipping his head down to kiss over your stomach and down along the valley between your breasts. You hummed quietly as you tugged on the bow around your neck, and then pulled your top and bra off. Not being able to control himself anymore, Makoto pulled himself out completely, and then thrust back inside harshly. 

”Mmf-!” you exhaled loudly as he set up a fast pace. “Ma... Makoto!” 

The brunet groaned as you moaned his name. He took your legs and pushed them closer to your body as he leaned down to peck your lips. You quickly tugged on his tie to kiss him again- this time, more aggressively. Your tongue slipped into his mouth to meet his; breathing becoming more laboured as his dick pounded into your centre. 

Makoto was the first to break the kiss. He looked down at you with half-lidded eyes; lips parted as he panted while still thrusting. “Do you want to try-” he panted again, “-something new?” 

You nodded and let out a sigh as he stilled his hips. You then gasped and held onto his shoulders for dear life as he slipped both arms around your waist, hoisting you up. Your back met the row of lockers again as Makoto pressed himself against you; your arms now around his neck and his holding up your thighs. “I vaguely remember you saying you were curious about this position, weren’t you, [First Name]-chan?” 

Your face flushed. You wiggled your hips forward in attempt to push him back inside you, but he held you still to prevent it. You looked at him with a pout. 

”Please?” 

Your boyfriend laughed at your childish antics and began to kiss your neck again, causing you to part your lips with a relieved sigh. Makoto pushed himself back into you slowly, fingers digging into your skin. His tip brushed against a certain sweet spot within you and had you moaning already. 

”Harder…” you groaned as you buried your face into his neck. Your walls were clenching tight around him as he pounded into you again. His lips trailed over your sensitive skin; his breathing becoming uneven at the delicious friction. 

The way he was filling you up was making you ascend towards your second climax. He continuously rubbed against your g-spot, causing you to tighten yourself around him more and more. “I’m going to cum again.” you breathed into his ear, a small moan following suit. 

Makoto nodded and let out a shaky sigh. “M-Me too…” 

He let go of one of your thighs, reaching between the both of you and rubbed your clit in small circles. It didn’t take long before you spilled yourself around him with a gasp. The grip you had on him was finally too much for him to handle, and Makoto came as well; his teeth sinking into your shoulder. 

You both were catching your breath, staring at each other with soft gazes. Makoto leaned down, and was about to kiss you when you both jumped at the sound of someone attempting to push the locked locker room door open. 

You were mortified once you heard the voices behind said door. 

”Eeeeh? Rei-chan, I thought you said they’d be unlocked! How are we going to do that extra practice now?” It was Nagisa. 

You and Makoto looked at the door in fear, standing still as to not make any sound. 

”That’s odd. Maybe we should go see the janitor and ask him for the keys to unlock here.” That was Rei. 

A few moments passed by and you sighed. Makoto was already putting his clothes back on and you put your uniform shirt and skirt back on haphazardly as well. The swimmer went and unlocked the door, peeking his head out to make sure no one was around. He grabbed your hand and dragged you out, making your great escape. 

You kept giggling as he profusely apologized for putting you in this situation. 

You also took note of how he didn’t say he’d never do this again. 

  

  

  

Extended Ending: 

It was the next day, and the entire swim club had met on the school rooftop to eat their lunch. You sat next to your boyfriend and fed him spoonfuls of your meal, which he happily accepted. He of course returned the favour by feeding you as well. 

”Oh! Hey guys, guess what Rei and I found yesterday!” Nagisa suddenly exclaimed, excited. Rei looked embarrassed. 

Oh no, this couldn’t be good. 

”What did you find?” Gou asked, curiousity dripping from her every word. 

”We went to do some extra practice at the pool yesterday-“ 

Haruka shot both younger men a glare, upset that they didn’t invite him to come swim. 

”And we found this!” 

Nagisa pulled out a pair of underwear from his backpack. Rei screeched as the rest of the club looked at them in horror. Those were your frilly pair of pastel blue panties. You must have forgotten to get them after having left in such a panicked state. 

”NAGISA-KUN, WHY ON EARTH DID YOU KEEP THEM WITH YOU THAT IS SO UNSANITARY!” 

”Whaaat?” the blonde pouted, looking at his blue-haired friend. “They are pretty cute, look at the bow in the front!” 

”You don’t even know if they’ve been worn or not!” Rei screeched again. It was suddenly chaotic between the six of you. 

Makoto had to rub your back soothingly as you choked on your food, apologizing time after time again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fic, you can also check some more out [here](http://soobuns.deviantart.com/)~ but only if you wanna.
> 
> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
